


Stupid, Cowardly and Useless

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [15]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Degradation, Intelligence Loss, Shortstack TF, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Midna, after witnessing warriors from another world who had a Triforce, tries to experiment and find out if her world has one too. Shame it's terrible for greedy girls like her.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 21





	Stupid, Cowardly and Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 15.

The Twilight Realm. A world that runs parallel to the world of Hyrule always cast in darkness. Yet, its inhabitants thrive without nary a light to guide them. It was how they were born, and they would continue to live out their days without worrying about a single thing.  
  
They had earned that right after their Queen, Midna, had successfully returned to them after two different adventures. First, it was the incident with the Usurper King, and then it was the strange incident that transcended time. She had been through a whole lot, but now she had more than enough time to just live out her days in peace. Maybe toy with a commoner or two here and there, just to ensure that she didn’t grow lax.  
  
But, there was just one thing lingering on the mind of the former Twilight Princess. “Those two from that other realm…” The long-haired Twili slowly stroked a hand through her hair as she leaned back in her throne, muttering to herself while looking absentmindedly out the window.  
  
During the other incident, she had fought against two strangers from yet another realm that ran parallel against Hyrule. This one, named Lorule, had its own Triforce and everything. The very same Triforce that the Usurper King had been after. Which meant that if that realm had one, surely her own had one as well?  
  
She honestly couldn’t keep her mind off the idea. On one hand, she should be worried as somebody might at some point try and use the ancient artifact for evil. On the other, she wasn’t a pure soul at heart. Frankly, the grin on her beautiful face should say everything. She wanted to use it for herself so that nobody else had a chance to.  
  
With a snap of her slender fingers, a hole opened in the middle of her throne room. Midna lifted herself out of her throne as she took a few gentle steps towards the hole, her ears picking up the sound of something rushing up through her structure. She didn’t even need to go looking after the artifact since she could just command the world to act as she pleased.  
  
Before long, the Queen’s face was reflected upon a glowing surface, one that she had become quite familiar with. However, as she took a step back to get a look at the entire picture, she noticed that something’s not quite right.   
  
The voluptuous Twili looked at her world’s Triforce once more, tilting her head to try and understand what was off about it. It looked just like the one from Hyrule, yet at the same time, it looked so utterly wrong. It was glowing just like it, so why didn’t it feel right? It took a lot of brainpower for her to figure out the issue with the artifact…  
  
Unfortunately, she realized what the issue was far too late. It wasn’t supposed to be glowing gold in here at all since gold wasn’t even a shade that was usually seen in the Twilight Realm. It had to be a fake of some sort, that had to be it. Not that she was able to actually think something that coherent, as her jaw slowly grew lax. A little trail of drool ran down her chin as she continued staring at it.  
  
If Midna had been at least a little smart, she would’ve realized that not only was the thing actually upside down, but it wasn’t even really gold-colored. The golden shade that it gave off was designed to pull in idiotic Twili like her so that it could impart its ‘blessings’ on them. And since there was nobody else in the room, she had to take in all of them at the same time.  
  
The golden shade faded, giving way to the pure black color beneath it. The queen’s eyes flickered for just a moment before she let out a huge moan, the three triangles that made up the artifact sinking into her body before she could react. Since her mind was still more than a little fatigued from how it had been not-so-subtly drained moments ago, it wasn’t in any state to defend itself against yet another onslaught.  
  
She fell onto her knees as her eyes grew dim, while more drool pooled down her chin as it casually dribbled into her bosom. One by one, the blessings embedded themselves in her mind, each of them leaving her in a worse state than ever before. If she could see herself now and read her mind, she’d wish she was still with that wolf back during her imp days.  
  
First, the Triforce of [Cowardice] erased any semblance of leadership she could ever have. Why would she ever think she could lead people? She was nothing but a nuisance that needed to hide behind something bigger, she couldn’t possibly do anything by herself.   
  
Then, the Triforce of [Stupidity] kicked in, causing her brain to practically leak out of her ears in the form of a pink liquid. She squirmed and she gasped, with her words becoming impossible to string together. She was going to need to communicate all her needs with simple or individual words from this point on, as her critical and her harder thinking skills were both eliminated thanks to the ‘blessing’.  
  
Finally, the Triforce of [Weakness] forced its effects upon her. In an instant, she could feel it spiking through her body, causing her to shrink and shrink until she couldn’t shrink any further. If she were to look down at herself, not that she could with the state her mind was in, then she would notice that she was barely the size of her throne’s seat at this point. That is, in terms of height. In terms of figure, she was even curvier than she had ever been. Her breasts and her ass, both plenty in her queenly form, were now disproportionally huge. If she didn’t know any better, and she really didn’t, she could probably use her tits like a pair of pillows if she ever got tired, and she could use that plump rump of hers for plenty things… like sitting!  
  
Once the Twilight Triforce finished forcing itself upon the Twili Queen, she was finally allowed to think once more. To ensure that nobody would ever mistake her for anything other than a useless, weak and stupid coward, the emblem of the artifact had been embedded in her forehead, right under her cute orange locks. Not that anybody would care about an inverted triforce on somebody’s forehead when they had tits the size of their head.  
  
“Uhhhh…” The drooling imp spoke, yet nothing really came out of her mouth. She couldn’t formulate a single sentence since all the thoughts she tried to come up with… well, they combusted the second they floated around in her head. This meant that she was practically helpless, if not for the fact that she had something very thirsty between her legs.  
  
The lone thought that was allowed to drift through her mind was one that she liked a lot. It made her drool and giggle like a brainless ditz, prompting her to use her hand-like hair to grab at the empty air. She knew exactly what to do, even if she wasn’t exactly able to properly articulate it. She pawed at the air for a few minutes before she got a proper grip, and tore open a hole between the Twilight Realm and Hyrule, the determined look in her stupid eyes highlighting just how idiotic she had become.  
  
After all, only an idiot would be excited to pursue a life like the one she was about to.   
  
Thus, the queen of the Twili departed from her realm. Her people would be left without a leader, and they would have to find a solution while she continued to act like the coward she was, not at all caring about her duties anymore.  
  
Now, she needed to find herself something fun to stir up her pussy…  
  
\---  
  
Sometime later, in Hyrule Castle Town, life was good. Ganon and all the other villains had stopped harassing the Hylians for a few months, and they could just carry on with life as it had always been. Peaceful and decadent.  
  
Though, there had been a few rumors circling around the town. One rumor that stood out was about a being from the Realm of Twilight stopping by. Not one of those Twilight Beasts that had caused so much trouble some time ago, but something a lot more friendly. Perhaps a little too friendly.  
  
“Pah. Like they know anything.” A traveling salesman muttered to himself after talking to a few townsfolk, brushing the rumors off like they were hearsay. “The Twili decided to shut themselves off from our world, that’s what the Princess said after that entire debacle!” He scoffed as he walked down an alleyway, preferring to avoid the sight of guards due to his rather… not-so-legal wares.  
  
As the foreigner continued down the sidepath, he started hearing sounds of heaving and panting, prompting him to stop and look around. “Come out! I don’t have time for thieves stalking around! If you’re going to mug me, then face me and get it over with!” He shouted around in the damp alley, hoping that he could avoid getting rough by being transparent.  
  
Instead, he heard a little giggle rushing through his ear. He turned around and saw what looked like 20 pounds worth of tits and ass staring right back at him. “W-What the…” He muttered in shock as he stepped back.  
  
He had tried to brush off the rumors about a Twili, but here the bitch was, floating in midair with nothing covering her up. She didn’t wear a single shred of clothing, leaving her short and stocky body just wobbling all over the place thanks to the wind rushing past her. She didn’t seem bothered, in fact, she seemed very pleased with the way it was caressing her.  
  
“Handsome…” The fallen Midna giggled aloud as she floated towards the stranger, licking her lips absentmindedly. “Want…” She muttered another incoherent word since she was still speaking in the Twili tongue in comparison to the stranger’s Hylian, but he could tell that she wanted something from him. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be swaying back and forth as if she was walking on air.  
  
The foreigner composed himself, grabbing ahold of the fat cow-tits that hung off the short being’s chest. “Want what!? What do you want?!” He shouted, incensed over such a perverted being interrupting him. “You want to be used, is that it? I’ll show you what it meant to be used!”  
  
He threw her to the ground, her plush bottom causing her to bounce backward ever slightly thanks to the bouncy nature it had. When she looked back up with those empty and stupid eyes, she saw the thing she craved more than anything in the world, all thanks to the effects the Twilight Triforce had on her mind.  
  
“Cock…”  
  
The stranger nodded. “Cock. You’re a slut, aren’t you? Maybe that’s what all these rumors were about, a Twili slut on the hunt for all the cocks she can get!” He laughed as he grabbed ahold of her head, lifting her back up ever slightly so that she would be at eye-level with his member. “Well, if you want this thing, say it!”  
  
“Want..! Cock..!” Midna cried out as the drool instinctively rushed out of the corners of her mouth. She wanted nothing more.  
  
The wandering merchant laughed one more time as he pushed her closer to his crotch. “I’ll make sure you don’t forget this taste then, Twili slut. In fact, I’ll make sure the entire town knows exactly what you’re good for, once we’re done…”  
  
Everything after that was a blur. She was used as a common toy, and she loved every second of it. Regardless of which hole he used, she just loved the sensation of being filled… But as soon as he was done, she felt her heart aching like the coward she was.  
  
Not to worry, he had given her a nice gift before he had thrown her away. Her tits and her ass were both decorated with “Free Use” boldly written on each, making it even easier for the inhabitants of Hyrule to know what to do with her.  
  
Thus, she continued to wander. Her cowardly heart made her want to be with others. Her stupid mind made it hard to speak, and her useless nature made it easy for people to know what to do with her. The rumors about her continued to spread and devolve as she gained a simple purpose.  
  
She was the Hyrule Cumdump. All you needed to do was whip out your cock in a dark place, and she’d find you and suck you off like a good little slut. Then you could just toss her out and she’d be as good as new, ready to suck the next cock without worrying.  
  
That was her life from now on. The Queen of the Twili, reduced to nothing more than a cumdump. All thanks to her greed leading her to pursue the cursed and tricky Twilight Triforce. Perhaps it had revealed her true nature, and that was the actual power of that artifact…  
  
Whether it was the case or not, that was all she was good for now. A stupid, cowardly cumdump looking for her next high...


End file.
